


The Horror Before Your Eyes

by Madiioli (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Jesus Christ is this what I'm doing with my life?, Multi, OW, WELP TIME TO CRY IN THE SHOWER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Madiioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension filled up the room. He flipped through his book, skimming a few pages before continuing the routine. Feeling the uneasiness in the room you shuddered, a sudden cold chill running down your spine. You stared at your fiancé, feeling his gruff movements scraping down notes, focused at his work.</p><p>*Includes a very dramatic scene that hurt my feelings as I wrote it*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Horror Before Your Eyes

The tension filled up the room. He flipped through his book, skimming a few pages before continuing the routine. Feeling the uneasiness in the room you shuddered, a sudden cold chill running down your spine. You stared at your fiancé, feeling his gruff movements scraping down notes, focused at his work.

You were hesitant to talk to him, you did check on him on the occasion, but after the incident with Fiddleford almost being sucked into the portal, Ford's been acting...strange lately. He hadn't been himself at all. He'd hasn't really gotten enough sleep, you often found him out cold in his study, face first in his research.

He hasn't really eaten much as well. You often had to make him eat, to keep him from starving over at the least. He's been really scruffy as well, his behavior worried you, ever since he started to build that wretched machine, you two have been drifting apart.

It was just a couple months ago when he purposed to you, you ecstatic as to be when he asked for your hand. Ever since you met him on the first day of college you developed a 'thing' for him. He felt great feelings for as well, being the nerd he was he didn't exactly show his feelings so subtly. 

You wish he would snap out of his studying trance and explain to you what's going on. He never explained why exactly he was building the portal in the first place, but all you know the machine was extremely dangerous. Luckily, he took a break from the project, or more as it seems, to have a mental breakdown.

Whenever you tried to talk to him he would often mutter something about you being in danger, and for you to stay away from him. Your heart sunk, seeing him traumatized about something you don't have a clue about.

You huffed and closed the book shut, seeing the cloud of dust escape the pages from the impact. Ford didn't pay no mind, continuing along to his study. You flustered slightly, wondering how he can block out his surroundings, even in the most dire of situations.

You wanted to spend as much time you could with him, just feeling his presence made you feel good. He had been quite distant, but you tried your best to get as close to him as possible. He often tried to shift away from you, seeming like he was afraid of hurting you.

You glanced his way, him, still preoccupied in his work. Even though he was there, you felt so lonely. The striking pierce in your heart made you eyes dim, feeling the internal pain as your lover paid no mind to you, never seeming to acknowledge you.

You glanced down sadly to the floor seating the book to the desk, where the dim light illuminated your chair. You stared down at the beloved ring he purposed to you with, you managed to peek through a smile, the ring being your only source of happiness.

You made your way out of the study, taking a quick glance over to Ford and then leaving the room leaving you spouse in the dark of the room, where he wished to be.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

You swore you felt something watching you, the piercing feeling of eyes burning into your back. You were never really afraid about being stalked or watched. Living a cabin in a woods wasn't really prone to break-ins. Well, except for when that bear broke in and helped itself to the food in the fridge, it was quite a pleasant surprise when you and Ford came back from running errands. This feeling of being watched...it was really...unsettling.

Was it some creature or something? Did one of Fords experiments escape? He would warn you about it right? You scanned your dining room, breaking your train of thought. You lifted your mug to your mouth and took a sip of your water. Going as slow as possible if something happened to pop out at you.

Nothing happened, as it should. 

You mentally told yourself to calm down, maybe you were just stressed, it was probably all in your head.

Probably.

You groaned, maybe you had to think it out. Maybe you were a little nervous about the possible outcome of the future if Ford kept his distance. Would this ruin your chance of having a family? He probably would be to occupied with his work to take care of a child.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a firm knock on the door. You weren't expecting someone, and you knew for sure Ford wasn't expecting anyone either. Right?

You pushed your chair out with a skid on the wooden floor. You tip toed over to the door, very hesitant to open it. You almost jumped out your skin when you felt a firm hand on your shoulder. 

You turned to be met with Ford, a determined yet slightly feared look on his face, he had a loaded crossbow in hand, looked like he prepared if anything tried to attack us.

''Stay back,'' he said, one of the few words you heard him say in days.

You meekly took a few steps back, trying to keep a distance if the person at the tried to shoot, you clenched your fists trying to gain courage if you needed to throw a punch, or worse.

He swiftly opened the door, the snow ridden sky thrusting flurries into the house, he shouted, ''Who is it?! Have you come to steal my eyes?!'' 

Alright, now you knew he'd been away from civilization for too long. 

''Well, I can always count on you for a warm welcome,'' you couldn't recognize the voice, this made you fearful, heart increasing its pace slightly.

''Stanley, did anyone follow you?'' Ford asked, it seemed that he recognized this random stranger that appeared at the door, and what you could tell his name was Stanley.

'' Eh, hello to you, too, pal,'' the stranger spat.

Ford pulled the man inside, pulling a flashlight out of his lab coat and shining it in his eyes, the man yelped in surprise, he pushed Ford away. ''Ah! Hey! What is this?'' The man angrily asked rubbing his eyes trying to restore his vision. You stared at him, he looked an awful lot like Ford, minus the messier stubble and the mullet. Did Ford even have a brother? He never told you, so you were basically clueless.

Ford stuffed his flashlight back in his coat, ''Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't...,'' he paused, ''...Uh, it's nothing. Come in, come in.''

Ford darts away, the man following behind, he took a glance towards you, you tried to strain a smile but you froze, trying not to make any movement. He averted his gaze back to Ford.

He started, '' Uh, you gonna explain what's going on here? Your acting like Mom after her tenth cup of coffee.'' His voice was quite scratchy, that didn't distract you from eying his dirty, ragged, sweat ridden clothes.

Ford pulled out his journal with the 1 on it. He started, '' Listen there isn't much time. I made huge mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore.'' 

He opened the door to the elevator punching in the code, before stepping inside, dragging the man along with him. With a ding the elevator scraped down to the basement, leaving you behind, very confused.

You broke out of your trance tumbled toward the door, you took a deep breath, trying your best to remember the code that Ford explained to you. Shakily punching the code as best you can with a shaky hand. The door sprawled open as you waited for the mechanism to reach the top once again.

With an impatient tap of the foot, it returned the its first station, quickly hopping in the and making your way down to the basement.  
–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The elevator doors creaked open, you saw Ford explaining the portal to the identical man. You clenched your teeth, not this again. All that time you thought he forgot about it...of course he wouldn't. 

Damn portal.

Ford didn't pay no attention to you when you entered the lab. He continued, '' That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the only person I can trust to take it.''

Your eyes widened, so he trusted this guy, but no...he couldn't trust you to hide his research. You huffed crossing your arms, cocking your hip to the side, now you were really interested in what he had to say.

He handed the journal to the man, ''I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat? Take this book, get on the boat, and sail as far away as you can! To the end of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!''

You swear you could hear the scowl in the mans voice, '' That's it?'' You finally want to see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?!''

You cocked an eyebrow. You were still pretty confused on what's going on.

Ford tried to reason with him, ''Stanley, you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!

''No, no, you don't understand what I've been through!'' the man snapped, ''I've been in prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out a trunk of a car! You think you got problems? I've got a mullet Stanford!

You smirked, that was a big problem.

He continued, ''Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it out in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because you only care about yourself!

Now you didn't know if this was necessarily true, you know he always saved his college money for a rainy day, but you don't know if you should believe a word that came out of that mans mouth.

Ford was steamed, ''I'm selfish? I'm selfish Stanley? How can you say that costing me my dream school!?! I'm giving you a chance to do the most worth while thing in your life and you won't even listen!''

''Well listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book. Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!'' Stanley pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

Ford jumped, ''No!'' he screamed, trying to grab the book out of his twins clutch. ''You don't understand!''

Stanley snatched the book back, ''You said you wanted me to have it so I do what I want with it! He proceeds to hover the book over the lighter.

''My research!'' Ford shouted tackling his dopple-ganger to the ground, his journal flying across the room. Ford quickly ran for the journal, his twin tripping him in the process.

Your eyes widened, ''Hey!'' you shouted, running over to the struggling men, tying to pry them apart.''STOP IT!'' you shouted, grabbing on to Ford's brothers dirty sweater sleeve.

''Back off!'' The brother shouted, pushing you to the ground. Landing with a thud, you could hear the growl from Ford. 

He ran after his brother, ''Stanley give it back!'' They fought through the doorway, Ford pushing Stanley against a machine. You heard his twin shriek, ''You want it back, your gonna have to try harder than that!''

 

Your averted your eyes to the activating portal, getting on your feet, you made it back to the battling brothers. Seeing so far, Ford had a good grasp on the journal, Stanley was trying his best to pry it from his brothers hands.

''You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, until you ruined my life!'' he proclaimed.

''You ruined your own life!'' Ford argued.

With a swift kick, he managed to kick his brother against a control panel, a burning panel on the machine was pressed against his back skin, branding a symbol on his back. Stanley clutched his shoulder shrieking in pain, falling to the floor.

Ford eyes widened in horror, ''Stanley! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-''

Ford was cut off by a punch in the face, sending him stumbling back. ''Ford!'' you shouted. You turned to his dopple-ganger, all you felt was pure fury. Growling, you managed to grab his arm, sending a swift smack to his cheek. 

''Don't you dare hurt Ford!'' you scolded pushing him slightly. He stumbled a little, the burn still etched into his skin, he was still clutching on to his wound. He swung his leg underneath your feet, which sent you colliding with the hard ground underneath you.

The fall was so sudden, it left you on your knees for a minute. You tried to get your balance back, trying to regain your vision from the sudden fall as well. managed to catch a glimpse of Stanley, limping towards his brother.

''No...'' you choked, trying to regain your breath.

''Some brother you turned out to be.'' he started,'' You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? THEN YOU CAN HAVE EM'!''

You saw him push Stanford over the danger line sending the book with him, the brightly luminescent light from the portal shone. Your jaw dropped when you saw Stanford being lifted up by the energy of the portal.

Stanley was surprised, ''Whoa, whoa, hey, what's going on? Stanford-.''

You heard the shriek of your fiancé, ''Stanley, Stanley, help me!''

''Oh, no, what do I do?!!'' Stanley asked in the same horror you were feeling watching his brother being sucked into the machine.

''Stanley! Stanley! Do something! STANLEY!'' 

 

A blinding light invaded your eyes, you felt this pressure push you to the hard packed ground. You groaned the dirty floor scraping your arms. The light faded as you lay there in awe. Your eyes widened,  
''Ford!'' you shouted, getting to your feet.

It was dark, the machines around seemed to loose their power. Fading into a dull Grey around you. ''Ford?'' you called.

You heard a shuffle from afar. You acknowledged your pursuer. Seeing your lovers brother at your feet, you gasped backing away slowly.

He gained back his consciousness, ''Stanford?'' he rang.

You hear the click noise on the floor as Fords glasses dropped to the floor. You clamped a hand over your mouth, tears beginning to well up in your eyes. ''No...'' you whispered.

Stanley ran to the portal hands into fists banging onto the metal, ''Stanford come back! I didn't mean it!'' 

He looked your way, ''You know how to fix it right?!'' He asked with pleading eyes.

''H....he's gone.'' you whispered, the shaking in feeling in your body racing into your hands.

He took a step forward to you. Your eyes widened in fear. 

'No. Don't come any closer."

You slammed the button to the elevator looking the stranger dead in the face before the doors closed, "Get the fuck away from me."

Going down to your destination, the small shuffle of your sandals clashing against the wood floor, gathering up what you supposed to be quite important. Shoving clothes, money and the few valuable items.

You had to get out of that house.

You just felt so detached.

With a faint zipper of your bag. The holder was already thrown in the backseat. You revved up the engine, clutching the wheel tightly, and drive off leaving you small life behind you.


	2. Update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update!

It's been a long while since I published this story. I was hoping to update sooner, but unfortunately I lost the file I was writing for chapter two. Now I have no idea where I wanted to go with this story. But I may need a little help!

I'm accepting co-writers to help me finish this story off. If anyone is willing to help a greatly appreciate it!

(Please message me if you're willing to help!)

**Author's Note:**

> OW


End file.
